


The Rest Stop

by kleineelch



Series: Bits and Pieces of the Inquisition [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Trespasser, post-main game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleineelch/pseuds/kleineelch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small detour and Cullen finds himself in more trouble than he could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest Stop

It was mid-morning when the first Inquisition scout returned to give an update on their path. “Our original route is as secure as possible, though there is a village a few hours east on a slightly different path.” The scout said, handing a folded map over to Cullen. “By our calculations it would cut about half a day off to go that way.”

 

Cullen thought for a moment and then gave a nod before handing the map back to the scout. “Then we shall take it. No need to be away from Skyhold for any longer than we need to. Tell the rest of the soldiers and send word to our other scouts to change course.” He turned to the Inquisitor on his right, smiling. “Unless Her Worship has an objection?”

 

“Creators, Cullen, you know I don’t like it when you call me that.” Roisin Lavellan groaned. Cullen’s smile quirked wickedly and she looked away, ears turning as red as her hair from embarrassment. “...When you call me that in public.” She mumbled before she clicked at her hart to increase its pace.

 

The small party had been traveling for a couple days, making their way towards Caer Bronach for Cullen to perform a routine inspection and to let the Inquisitor make an appearance to talk with people personally. Those who traveled with them were soldiers or scouts changing post, giving Roisin the chance to bond with them on a more relaxed level. She thought the Iron Bull would be proud.

 

In the midst of conversation with a rather enthusiastic new recruit who couldn’t stop gushing over just how amazing the Inquisition was and how they couldn’t wait to make more of their life, Roisin sighted the small village. Extracting herself from conversation as politely as she could (“ _I will send you to Charter directly once we reach the fortress, but now…_ ”), she held back for a moment to resume riding with Cullen.

 

“The village is just a bit further. As it’s almost midday, should we take a small break in the town?” Roisin noted the hesitant look on Cullen’s face. “Only an hour or so, I know you wish to make it to Crestwood as soon as possible.”

 

“We don’t know how safe this village is though, Inquisitor.” Cullen said, falling into his advisory role with ease. “I would hesitate to stop here in concern for your safety.”

 

“Commander, Corypheus is almost two years dead, the Inquisition has an impressive force, and we are traveling with quite a company of men. Anyone attacking us would be a fool.”

 

“I would just feel more comfortable if you didn’t make your presence known.” Roisin raised her eyebrows, skeptical of his words. He rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. “I don’t want you to be targeted on the off chance this village is hostile to the Inquisition. Losing you..” Cullen trailed off.

 

“I understand Commander, your fears are valid, unfortunately.” Roisin reached back into her saddlebag and pulled out a heavy cloak, black and not marked with the flaming eye and sword of the Inquisition. “I will not sit outside the town while everyone else gets to stretch their legs, though.” She said as she fastened the cloak around her, pulling up the hood, covering her distinctive ears and casting her face into shadow. “You will escort me to the tavern with the rest of the men Commander?” Roisin gave him a small smile, emerald eyes seeming to wink from the darkness.

 

“It would be my pleasure, Your Worship.” Cullen said, stifling a grin when Roisin let out a small huff in embarrassment. When the party reached the outskirts of town, Cullen halted, gave the soldiers and scouts strict instructions to be back in two hours, and then dismissed them, leaving them to scatter. The over enthusiastic recruit from earlier approached the Commander and asked if he could have the honor of watching their animals for the time in the town, citing it would be strange for the Inquisitor’s distinct mount to be seen when the Inquisitor herself was supposedly not there.

 

“He’s got a good head on his shoulders.” Roisin said as they walked through the dirt streets towards the tavern, appearing more as Cullen’s shadow than a second person. “Even you didn’t think of that.”

 

Cullen rolled his shoulders, annoyance crossing his face. “He’ll be a good asset, even if he can’t talk to you without stumbling over his words.” The tavern door was open showing many Inquisition soldiers had already arrived. The villagers seemed surprised to see so many people in their town, but were ready with smiles and tankards of ale as soon as the flash of coin crossed the tables.

 

“I apparently have that effect on people.” Roisin looked up at him with a smile. “I seem to remember you having a similar problem. Maybe I should see if he wants to talk somewhere more private.” Cullen just shook his head as they found two seats at the bar and sat down.

 

“And what will you be having Ser?” The bartender said as he turned from the keg with a tankard of ale in his hand. He started as he noticed the hooded figure next to Cullen, who gave him a small wave. “And, ah, your friend as well?”

 

“Whatever is on the hearth will suffice. Ale as well. Thank you.” Cullen passed a couple gold pieces into the man’s hand, Roisin knowing that it was a much larger sum than what their meal would cost. Some of it was also in apology for a rather large surprise of people to feed, she wagered. The man had a moment of shock before smoothly pocketing the money and giving the two of them an easy smile. Ale was passed over with impressive speed and a reassurance of food appearing in a moment was all he gave before leaving Cullen and Roisin alone.

 

“This seems like a nice town.” Roisin said, taking a deep drink of the ale, glad that it was better than most village ales she had tried before. “I’m sure it feels like home to you.”

 

Cullen let out a chuckle. “It does. Some may think that villages like this are all the same across Ferelden, and to be honest they aren’t wrong. But there’s something to be said about feeling comfortable no matter where you find yourself on any given day.”

 

“I admit I haven’t spent much time in small Ferelden towns. How are they different than others?” Roisin asked, happy when she saw Cullen’s expression brighten with the opportunity to talk about his homeland he obviously loved so much.

 

Time passed, Cullen talking about everything from houses to clothes to mabari pups, Roisin learning just a bit more about the man she loved. Food was brought out at some time, consumed, and cleared as their conversation continued. It was only after another group of Inquisition soldiers made their farewells to the bartender did Cullen seem to realize it was nearing their time to leave.

 

“Maker, Roisin, you should have stopped me sometime.” Cullen said as he rubbed the back of his neck, pink tinging his cheeks.

 

She let out a laugh. “No, it was rather endearing to listen to you talk so passionately about your home. I actually hope we can continue the conversation when we take to the road again.”

 

“Well, that can be arranged I believe. Just let me know if-”

 

“Jodan! Did you see the Inquisition is in town?” A female voice called from the entrance. A voice that caused Cullen to stiffen and turn his body so his back was to the speaker. Roisin looked at him with curiosity. “Wonder what they could be doing here.”

 

“Taking a break from what I heard.” Jodan, the bartender, barked back.

 

“Well Maker preserve us, hopefully they don’t set up shop here. Not sure we could feed them all.” The voice was getting closer, and Roisin was able to catch a glimpse of the woman as she leaned up against the bar behind Cullen. She seemed to be older than her, but she was beautiful in a way that age only enhanced. Taking in her sharp features, straw blond hair pulled into a braid, and golden eyes, Roisin got the feeling she knew her from somewhere, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

 

“Nah, just cleaned me out right good for the afternoon. If you’re able to stick around and help...” The bartender gave a shrug.

 

The woman gave a snort. “You know how busy we are at the farm. If you want to complain you should write to my brother. He helps run the bloody Inquisition.”

 

Roisin’s eyes widened as she looked from the woman to Cullen who appeared to be doing his best impression of a statue. Oh. _Oh_.

 

“Yes, we’ve all heard about your brother Mia.” At her name Cullen flinched. “No one has ever seen him, though, so you’ll forgive me for not entirely believing you.”

 

“Because saving the world allows for trips to see your family.” Mia let out a dramatic sigh. “Of course, he has had two years since that hole in the sky was sealed so I really don’t know what’s taking him so long.”

 

By now Cullen was bright red. He looked over at Roisin who was still in shock at seeing his sister and then made a glance to the door. In a fluid movement, Cullen was on his feet and taking his first step to the door before Mia turned to look at the man that was leaving from the seat next to her. Roisin was fast behind him, but not before she watched Mia look away and then abruptly back to Cullen’s retreating back.

 

“Wait a minute,” Mia mumbled, confused, and then, in an instant, her eyes narrowed, “You!” She yelled, causing Cullen to pause and Roisin to all but run into him.

 

“We need to go. _Now_.” Cullen muttered before he grabbed Roisin’s hand and began taking long strides out the door.

 

“Cullen Stanton Rutherford!” Roisin chanced a look back to see Mia running up to follow them, her eyes sparking in anger. “Maker damn you, you get back here right now!” The three of them were now in the street, curious eyes watching the furiously red Commander, a shadow, and Mia running down the street.

 

“Cullen! Why aren’t you-” Roisin gasped as she struggled to match his quick pace.

 

“If we don’t get out of here now, she will tie me to a chair at her farm and the Inquisition won’t see me for a month. At least.” He sighed. “I haven’t been a very good brother.” He added in explanation. Cullen waved to one of the idling soldiers, indicating they were to be leaving in a hurry. Roisin frowned and then stopped in her tracks. Her sudden stop had Cullen stumbling and as he wavered she let go of his hand, causing him loose his balance and fall into the road. He groaned as he rolled onto his back, footsteps getting closer. They stopped as Mia stood over him, the sun behind her casting a long shadow over him.

 

“Mia-”

 

“Don’t you _Mia_ me!” She wasn’t yelling, but her tone did nothing to hide how angry she was. “You come into my town, with no warning, and you expected to leave without seeing me? Without seeing your nephews?”

 

“Mia-”

 

“No, you’re listening now.” Mia nudged him in the arm with her foot. “We’ve had peace these last few years and still no sign of you. Thank the Maker you look almost like you did when I last saw you. _Years ago_. The scar is new and that fur on your shoulders is ridiculous. Your Inquisitor have anything to say about that?”

 

Cullen lifted his head to look helplessly at Roisin. She felt a little bad that she had more or less forced him into this conversation. But only a little. Still, she understood he needed someone to intervene on his behalf. “Ah, no, that was actually all him.”

 

Mia turned towards her, anger fading into realization. “Oh, Maker, you’re her. You’re his….Inquisitor.”

 

Roisin let out a nervous laugh. “Yes, that, and, um, other...other things.” Mia clasped her hands to her mouth and bounced on her toes.

 

“It is such an honor to meet you.” Mia walked to her and took Roisin’s hands into her own. “Roisin isn’t it? I’m saying that right? It’s hard to tell in letters. Everything I’ve heard about you has been glowing, and I never expected…Oh! I’m sorry, you are probably here on some official business.” Mia glanced back at where Cullen was now picking himself off the ground. “I apologize for how I acted. It’s just that my little brother,” she threw Cullen a glare, “is rather poor about keeping me updated on things. It was rather a shock to see him out here.”

 

“I understand. We’ll talk about how he can improve on that.” Roisin said with a smile and was rewarded with one from Mia.

 

Cullen made his way to them with a sigh. “Mia, I’m sorry for trying to avoid you. I didn’t know this was your village and when you came in I knew that all I wanted to say would take too much time, since we are moving along.”

 

“You could have said that in the first place.” Mia said, a pout on her lips. She turned back to Roisin, still holding her hands. “I won’t keep you, but I hope soon we can sit together and talk. I have some amazing dirt on Cullen that I think you would enjoy.”

 

Roisin removed her hands from Mia’s and pulled off the hood of her cloak, figuring Mia should get a look at the woman her brother was involved with. “I truly look forward to that Mia.” She said with a smile. “Truly.”

 

Returning the smile, Mia turned back to her brother. “And you. You are going to come and visit in the next few months. No excuses. Bring Roisin. Everyone wants to meet her. Understood?”

 

“Understood Mia.” Cullen said with a sigh. Mia gave him a serious nod and then wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. After a moment Cullen returned the gesture, burying his face against her shoulder.

 

“Maker watch over you Cullen. It’s so good to see you happy and safe.” She murmured. Roisin turned away, giving them a moment for a private goodbye. Soft words were passing between them, and after a couple minutes she heard them break apart with a sniff from Mia. When Roisin turned back Mia was in front of her, pulling her in for a hug as well.

 

“Maker bless you Roisin. Thank you for keeping my brother safe.” Mia’s voice was thick with emotion. When she pulled back she was smiling through the unshed tears. “Now go on you two. Continue saving the world, or whatever it is you’re doing. I’ll be here waiting for my visit.”

 

“Take care Mia.” Cullen said, a smile finally crossing his face. “Tell the boys I’ll be over soon to play.”

 

“A pleasure meeting you.” Roisin said as she put up her hood again. “I look forward to our many future conversations.”

 

They waved their final farewell and made towards the group of soldiers, many watching as they returned, no doubt observing their previous actions. A barked order from Cullen sent them scurrying off to mount their horses and press on.

 

Roisin made her way to her mount, whispering soft words in its ear before a hand on her shoulder gave her a small start. She turned to find Cullen smiling down at her.

 

“Thank you, my love.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For forcing me to talk to Mia.” Cullen leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

 

“I’m always here for you.” Roisin breathed out. “Always.”

 

She felt his smile more then saw it as Cullen kissed her again. “We should be off, though I admit I find myself in no rush to leave.”

 

“Well, we could make a stop on the return journey. Perhaps a night off for the soldiers would do them good.” Roisin said, heart soaring as Cullen pulled back, eyes shining with happiness.

 

“I think that is a perfect plan Inquisitor.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are loved, as well as prompts sent through my tumblr musicaljinx. Cheers :>


End file.
